Demons
by Bane-Dane
Summary: He shuddered as he looked upon the sleek, dark bodies of the demons. If he even thought about descending to do battle with them, he was be skewered in an instant. Pure demons didn’t like mud bloods, especially mud bloods with demon blood in their veins.


AN: Alright-y ezyl, here's the one-shot I wrote for pairing you requested as promised. Hopefully I got their characterization right. I haven't written anything this serious for the fandom (and by myself) since "Breakeven" and that was back in December. I feel like such a bad writer.....

This story is set in the Born from Darkness world and tells how Kirihara came to be at Rikkaidai Middle School and become known as the "red-eyed demon" (Even if he's half faerie XD). Really, this was a ton of fun to write. Especially with the competitiveness with Yukimura at the end over....Well, you'll just have to read to find out.

* * *

Midnight.

It was such a lonely time for him. He knew that everyone around him slept soundly in their beds while he struggled far into the night putting every ounce of his being into controlling his mind. It was difficult, to say the least, being born half faerie and half demon. No one could relate to the happiness that restricted his thoughts in the morning and how the demonic side took over in the afternoon. At night, the two sides fought over his mind, making it difficult to get a decent night's sleep.

There was yet another problem that was plaguing Kirihara Akaya's mind this very night. In just a few weeks, he would be selecting which middle school he wished to go to. In his personal opinion, he didn't want to go to a school filled with humans and only a few mythics. He wanted to attend a school filled to the brim of powerful mythics he wanted to fight and gain the upper hand on. He wanted to prove himself as a powerful mythic, but, first he had to learn to control this power of his.

Feeling the back of his skin prickle, Kirihara jumped to the opposite side of the building he was on. Leaning over the side slightly, he witnessed a small, dark portal opening and several demons slinking from the depths of the darkness.

Kirihara shuddered as he looked upon the sleek, dark bodies of the demons. If he even thought about descending to do battle with them, he was be skewered in an instant. Pure demons didn't like mud bloods, especially mud bloods with the blood of demons flowing through their veins.

Glancing down the alleyway, three figures caught Kirihara's eye. They appeared to be normal school boys, but, looking beyond appearances, the faerie-demon could tell these three were powerful demons themselves.

'They must have summoned those creatures,' Kirihara thought, 'I have to get out of here!'

But his body wouldn't move when he tried to force himself to get up and run down to his apartment. One of the figures, towering above the others, had caught his eye. Before this moment, Kirihara Akaya hadn't considered himself solely "straight" or "gay", but this boy could make any straight man turn their head for a second glance. It wasn't that he was particularly beautiful or pretty, he simply had an aura about him that demanded his attention. Besides, his muscles made him look damn sexy.

"Genichirou," the most feminine of the three said," take care of the trash."

The one that had caught his eye, from what seemed like nowhere, drew a blade, slashed through the demons, and withdrew it in seconds flat. The simplicity of his movements intrigued Kirihara to no extent.

"Seiichi," the third male said," it seems as though we've done enough work tonight. It doesn't seem like he's interested in us."

"That's where you're wrong, Renji." Seiichi said, glancing back at his companion. "I believe we've intrigued him. Isn't that right, Kirihara Akaya?"

The feminine one, Seiichi, was looking right at him along with the other two, Genichirou and Renji.

"If you want to learn how to control those powers of yours, come and join Rikkaidai Middle School. Specifically, the tennis club. We'll teach you how to control your demon half." Seiichi continued," But, we understand if you don't want to accept our offer. Why would a faerie trust a demon?"

He jumped, right off the edge of the building. Landing right in front of the feminine one, Kirihara stared straight into his eyes. "I accept your offer."

Seiichi smiled. He _smiled_ at him. "Well, that's good to hear. From this point on, you will address me as Yukimura-buchou or Yukimura-senpai. This is my fuku-buchou, Sanada Genichirou and our data specialist, Yanagi Renji."

* * *

Three months.

That's all it took for Kirihara to gain control over the conflicting sides within him. From the point he entered into a match to the end, a strange calm would seize his mind. Both conflicting opinions would be pushed to the farthest corners of his thoughts. The only problem, he came to realize, that a third personality had created itself. It mixed itself with the kindness of the faerie half, ending the match quickly for the opponent, and the insanity that sprung from the demon blood. By creating this third, powerful self, his body would pump his blood faster, releasing a small amount into his eyes; thus giving him the nickname "The Red-eyed Demon of Rikkai".

But all was not as fine as Kirihara let on. As the three months passed slowly, a strong tug had been pulling at his heart strings. Whenever his saw Sanada Genichirou in the locker room, it always seemed as though the elder teen had his shirt off. It wasn't in the flirtatious manner; no, Sanada-fukubuchou wasn't one to flirt. It seemed more as a….a reward. The better and quicker Kirihara finished his matches, the more excuses Sanada found to stay after practice in the locker room.

Unfortunately, the reward wasn't Sanada's own doing. Behind him, pulling the strings was Yukimura-buchou. It was always Yukimura deciding whether or not Kirihara succeed in his matches or failed. As time went on, Kirihara began to notice that Yukimura stayed after also, his eyes glued to his fukubuchou's body.

On a Saturday after practice, Kirihara bumped into Yukimura, knocking his sempai's things to the ground.

"I notice the way you look at him," Kirihara said as his bent down, retrieving Yukimura's things like a good kouhai.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I think you know who."

Even with a smile gracing his lips, Yukimura looked menacing. "I wonder, is it custom for faerie's to fight over possessions?" Yukimura asked, taking his things from Kirihara. Just as Yukimura was pushing the locker room door open, Kirihara replied.

"It may not be in a faerie's nature to fight, but that doesn't mean it won't strike back."

Yukimura paused before turning back around to lock eyes with Kirihara. "And it is in a demon's nature to shred their opponents to pieces." Letting the door swing behind him, Yukimura left.

"First you talk about 'him' and then you move onto the natures of mythics. Are all of your conversations with Seiichi so confusing?" Yanagi asked coming from behind to stand next to Kirihara.

"Yanagi-sempai, you of all people should know _who_ and _what_ we were talking about." Kirihara said, grabbing his own things and heading towards the door. "Just because he's stronger than me, doesn't mean I'll let him win." The locker room door swung behind Kirihara as he left too.

Eyes cracking open just a bit, Yanagi Renji stared at the place Kirihara had been just moment before, chuckling to himself. "These next few years will be interesting then. Welcome to the team, Kirihara-kun."


End file.
